mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пусть начинается шоу
Пусть начинается шоу ( ) — песня, исполненная в одноимённой музыкальной короткометражке серии "My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки". Короткометражка вышла на канале Discovery Family 27 августа 2017 после презентации фильма "Блондинка в законе" и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 3 ноября 2017 года (на русском — 4 ноября). Её исполняют Рэйнбумс. Производство Русский дубляж песни утёк в сеть ещё в марте 2017 года.Two New Equestria Girls Songs Appear on Youtube, In Russian. Sethisto. Equestria Daily. Blogger (2017-03-29). Проверено 30 июля 2017. Краткий пересказ На паркинге Девочки из Эквестрии ждут Эпплджек: она обещала им новый автобус для тура. Однако вот беда: она приезжает вместе с Большим Маки на автобусе, который оказывается никуда не годной развалюхой, так что девочкам приходится его чинить до блеска, чтобы сделать его готовым к туру. Текст Русская версия = thumb|300px :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть нам :Эпплджек ::И кажется порой, ::Что от провала мы на волосок! :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть! :Дэш ::Все вокруг твердят, что нужно чудо, ::Чтобы уложиться в срок. :Рэйнбумс ::Хэй (хэй!), не робей, (не робей!) ::У нас полно идей! ::Если не боишься двигаться вперёд, ::Знай, что успех придёт! ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! :Дэш ::рэп Эй, себя не жалей — ::Среди друзей танцуй веселей! ::Время не теряй — ярче зажигай! ::Станешь первым, так и знай! ::Команда звёзд! :Рэйнбумс ::Достань до звёзд! :Дэш ::Играй всерьёз! :Рэйнбумс ::И только всерьёз! :Дэш ::В дело вложись всей душой! ::Пусть начинается шоу, оу, ::Пусть начинается шоу, оу! :Рэйнбумс ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! ::Пусть же начинается шоу! ::Ритм задавай — (давай!) ::Мы подпоём. (да!) ::Пусть до утра (хей!) ::Светят огни, (да!) ::Мы не одни! (тара!) ::Так что начнём (оу!) наше шоу! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px :Рэйнбумс ::Right now :Эпплджек ::We're standin' at the bottom ::Of a mountain that we gotta climb :Рэйнбумс ::Now :Дэш ::Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle ::To get it done in time :Рэйнбумс ::But hey (hey), that's okay (that's okay) ::We gotta build up steam ::Put our heads together, make a, make a plan (plan) ::We can do anything ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road :Дэш ::рэп When you only got one shot ::You don't mess around, give it everything you got ::A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat ::And you'll see how far you get ::You're part of a team :Рэйнбумс ::A number-one team :Дэш ::You got a dream :Рэйнбумс ::Gotta see that dream :Дэш ::Now roll up your sleeves, and take control ::Let's get this show on the road, oh ::Let's get this show on the road, oh! :Рэйнбумс ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road! Справки en:Get the Show on the Road Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»